Seth
Seth was a member of the Crimson Guard when Courian D'Avore still commanded it.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 19, US TPB p.292 This was in the time of the initial formation of the Malazan Empire. Seth spoke with an accent that sounded like he had been originally from the south of Quon Tali - perhaps from the Itko Kanese coast. Seth tended to be patronizing where young women were concerned - especially those who he was convinced were helpless in some way.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 16, US TPB p.248-249 In Kellanved's Reach Seth had been made commander of the Red Fort, an isolated fortress deep in the Great Fenn Range in the north of Quon Tali. He was serving a lengthy tour of duty at the fort when he was alerted by the mage, Gwynn, that a stranger was approaching. The Commander made it a point to intercept and greet this unexpected stranger himself. The stranger turned out to be Ullara, from Li Heng, who was travelling northward for her own purposes and had been completely unaware that she was almost upon the Red Fort until she met Seth. The Commander introduced himself but when he saw that Ullara had empty sockets instead of eyes, his breath caught and he immediately decided that Ullara badly needed help despite her assurances otherwise. Seth convinced Ullara - although she was fully prepared to bypass the fort and continue on her way - that she accompany him to the fort and let herself be fed and be given a warm bed for the night. Inside the fort, Seth introduced Ullara to Gwynn and to other guardsmen and guardswomen who were relaxing in the Commons area of the fortress. There Seth saw that she was given something warm and nourishing to eat and then taken to a comfortable room and bed. The next day, the Commander invited Ullara to stay at the fort for another two days, a plan to which she agreed.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 16, US TPB p.248-251 On the night of the third day, Gwynn informed Ullara - who was prepared to leave the fort the following morning - that Seth and the others - although not the mage - had decided that she was not to be allowed to leave. Gwynn told her that the Commander felt very strongly that to let her go on her way as she had planned, would be the "equivalent of murder by negligence". Stunned, Ullara had no choice but to acquiesce - much to her great anger and distress.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 16, US TPB p.251-252 After Ullara had been at the fort for six weeks to two months, Gwynn decided to disobey Seth's wishes and made arrangements to fully outfit and release Ullara from the fort. As Gwynn saw her to an outside door, he asked that she not think too badly of them, and that their commander had truly thought he had been "doing the right thing". When Gwynn returned - alone - to the main section of the fort, he was met by Seth who was furious with the mage. Seth insisted that Gwynn's actions had "sent the girl to her death" and that the Commander was going to see Gwynn dismissed from the company as Gwynn was "no better than a murderer". Although Gwynn explained to Seth the reasons for his actions, the Commander had him put under house arrest until he could be taken to Courian D'Avore for judgment.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 19, US TPB p.290-292 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Crimson Guard members Category:Commanders Category:Quon Talians